gleetherevolutionfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reunion
The Reunion is the series premiere of Glee: The Revolution. Plot When Mr. Shue in the original New Directions have a little reunion he begins to miss running the glee club. He sets out with the help of the original New Directions to rebuild the once known show choir with new and better talent. Talent that have faced bullies and trials that the original glee club faced. Songs *'Mad World' by Adam Lambert. Sung by Natalia. *'Everything’s Just Wonderful' by Lily Allen. Sung by Ashlyn. *'Underneath Your Clothes' by Shakira. Sung by Roxy. *'Rain On Your Parade' by Duffy. Sung by Marcel. *'Battle Scars' by Guy Sebastian. Sung by Jake. *'Show Me What I'm Looking For' by Carolina Liar. Sung by Ace. Episode Welcome to Glee: The Revolution A couple of bullies with plastic cups full of flavored, syrupy ice known as slushies made their way towards three of their fellow classmates. Then the bullies let the slushies fly. “Ashlyn James, good thing your boyfriend can’t see you covered in sticky stuff, “said one of the bullies. Yep, that’s me covered in the slushie, the one and only Ashlyn James. The blonde to the right of me is my boyfriend, Ace Huntley. As far as what the bully said, Ace was born blind. He may seem cold on the outside but I know otherwise. The guy on the left side of me is our best friend Jake Brown, who we have known for about a year. The bullies laugh as they walked away. The other students walked around Ace, Ashlyn and Jake as they stood there. “This is why I hate this place,” Ace says angrily. Ashlyn and Jake look at each other and bust out laughing. “What are you two laughing at,” asks a very annoyed Ace. “Man, nothing,” Jake replies before leaving Ace and Ashlyn standing there. “Let’s go get cleaned up, Ace,” Ashlyn says with a noticeable Irish accent,” Before we are late for Mr. Shue’s class. Ashlyn takes Ace’s hand and leads him to the bathroom. Natalia Jensen looks over her shoulder as they walk away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Mr. Shue checks his email as his students were taking a test. He scans through it and finds an email from a former student by the name of Santana Lopez-Pierce. He reads the email and smiles. It was an email inviting him to a New Directions reunion. Just as he looks up he gets nailed in the forehead by a spitball. The class burst into laughter. Oh how I miss the well behaved kids. Maybe this reunion thing is just what I need.'' ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Natalia walks down to the strip mall located in Lima with a want ad for a coffee shop needing a part-time barista. Ashlyn looks up as the bell chimed as the door opened. She watches Natalia jump up and touch the top of the door. Ashlyn tries not to laugh when she sees this. “Hi, welcome to The New Dubliner. How may I help you?” Ashlyn asks Natalia. Natalia stands there just looking at Ashlyn. Ashlyn looks a little uncomfortable with Natalia’s silence. Ashlyn’s father breaks Natalia’s silence. “You must be Natalia,” Mr. James says. Natalia nods her head. “Why don’t you come into the office so we can do some paperwork so Ash can get you trained,” Mr. James says before he ushers Natalia towards his office. Ashlyn turns to help a regular named Roxy Gregson. “New worker,” asks an interested Roxy. “I guess,” replies Ashlyn as she fixes Roxy’s coffee. ---------------------------------------- Mr. Shue sat in his office thinking about what the reunion had made him feel. He looks up to see Rachel Berry-Hudson standing in the door way. “Hey, Mr. Shue. I just wanted to see how you were doing because at the reunion you seemed so down,” Rachel says as she sits in the chair in front of his desk. “I’m doing well. I just miss having a glee club,” Mr. Shue replies. They sit in silence. “Maybe you should reboot The New Directions,” Rachel suggests. Mr. Shue thinks about what Rachel was saying. He smiles a huge grin. “I think you are right, Mrs. Berry-Hudson,” says Mr. Shue. ----------------------------------------------------------- Roxy walks into her biology class. She finds a seat next her lab partner, Marcel Elout. “Hey, Marcel,” Roxy says as she sat down in the seat. “Hey, Rox. Have you heard the news?” Marcel whispers to Roxy. Roxy looks at Marcel. Marcel leans in closer to Roxy. “Ashlyn is tiring of the blind guy so she is seeing that girl, Natalia,” Marcel whispers. Roxy just rolls her eyes at him. “And how would you know this,” asks Roxy. Marcel looks over his shoulder at Natalia, who was watching Ashlyn whisper something into Ace’s ear. Marcel leans back over to Roxy. “They were seen coming out of The New Dubliner when it was closing,” Marcel whispers again. Roxy leans back over to Marcel. “Did it ever occur to you that she might actually be working there,” Roxy whispers as she shakes her head. Roxy raises her hand. “Mr. Jackson, may I switch lab partners with Skylar,” Roxy asks their biology teacher. Natalia looks surprised. Ashlyn looks back at Roxy and Marcel before turning her attention back to Ace. “If it is ok with Skylar,” Mr. Jackson replies. Skyler Hartson just shrugs his response. Skylar and Roxy switched seats and class went on quietly. ----------------------------------------------------- Natalia stood at her locker grabbing her soccer bag when Ace and Ashlyn passes her. Ashlyn looks over her at Natalia and smiles. She looks away when she see Jake walk up to Natalia. Natalia was too busy watching Ace and Ashlyn walk towards the gym. Natalia didn’t even notice Jake as he walks up to her. “They both are hot aren’t they, Nat?” Jake says jokingly. Natalia reaches up and smacks him across the back of the head. Jake chuckles as she closes her locker. “Shut up, Jake,” Natalia says as Jake dodges another smack. “So, where are you heading,” asks Jake. “Soccer practice,” Natalia replies. Jake loops his arm through her arm. “I’ll walk with you,” Jake says as they head towards the soccer field. “You should try out for glee club that Mr. Shue is putting together,” Jake says as they reach the soccer field,” You would shine.” Jake waves as he leaves Natalia standing thinking. ------------------------------------------------------- Lawson McGuire lays on his in the middle of the gym. Yeah, there is no way this not anyway embarrassing. Now I’m gonna be the laughing stock now. Let me replay the events that just happened. Two teams were lined up on opposite sides of the gym. Twelve balls were lined up in the middle. The PE teacher blew his whistle signaling everyone to leave their lines. Then dodgeballs began to fly. '' ''“Ok, why is a blind kid playing dodgeball?” Lawson asks himself. Lawson wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. So he had no way of seeing the ball that was heading straight for his head, which ended up hitting him square in the nose. And that’s why I’m laying here on my back. Now I will be known as the guy who couldn’t dodge a ball that was thrown by a blind guy. '' “Wow! For a blind kid he has the best aim,” Lawson hears someone say. Lawson opens his eyes to see Ace kneeling over him. “Dude, are you ok?” Ace asks. “Yeah, I’m fine, Ace. Maybe I need to learn to dodge flying balls,” Lawson says. ------------------------------------------ Yesterday Mr. Shue had put up the audition sign-up sheet and now he has six signatures. · Ashlyn James · Natalia Jensen · Jake Brown · Ace Huntley · Roxy Gregson · Marcel Elout ''Looks like I’m off to a great start. Most of them are in my Spanish class and good kids. Mr. Shue turns around to see Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson standing in front of him. “Hey Mr. Shue!” they both say at the same time. “Berry told us that you were holding auditions to reboot New Directions. We thought we should come help you,” Santana says,” To make sure you choose bad singers.” Mr. Shue chuckles and wraps them both into a hug before they head to the choir room. --------------------------------------------------------- Ashlyn and Jake were the first ones to arrive for the auditions. I only was able to talk Ace into auditioning but he can’t audition until later so it’s just Jake and myself auditioning today. “Hi, Ashlyn and Jake, it’s great to see you two here,” Mr. Shue says with a smile. Ashlyn and Jake smile at each other. “This is Blaine and Santana. They are former New Direction members,” Mr. Shue explains as he introduces Blaine and Santana. Jake moves to the side and gives Ashlyn the floor. “Well, hi. I’m Ashlyn James. I go by Ash or Jamie,” Ashlyn says. “Wow an Irish person whose accent you can understand,” Santana says shocked. Ashlyn and Blaine laugh. “I will be auditioning with the song Everything's Just Wonderful by Lily Allen.” She grabs the microphone stand as the band began to play. ” Do you think, everything, everyone, is going mental, It seems to me that it's spiraling outta control and it's inevitable, Now don't you think, This time is yours, this time is mine, It's temperamental, It seems to me, we're on all fours, Crawling on our knees, Someone help us please.” Ashlyn puts her foot on the bottom of the mic stand and pushes it away from her as she continued to sing. “''Oh Jesus Christ almighty, Do I feel alright? No not slightly, I wanna get a flat I know I can't afford it, It's just the bureaucrats who won't give me a mortgage, Well it's very funny cos I got your money, And I'm never gonna get it just because of my bad credit, Oh well I guess I mustn't grumble, I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles.”'' Jake starts to clap his hands. “Oh yes, I'm fine, Everything's just wonderful, I'm having the time of my life.” Ashlyn takes the microphone off the stand. “Don't you want something else, Something new, than what we've got here, And don't you feel it's all the same, Some sick game and it's not insincere, I wish I could change the ways of the world, Make it a nice place, Until that day, I guess we stay, Doing what we do, Screwing who we screw, Why can't I sleep at night, Don't say it's gonna be alright, I wanna be able to eat spaghetti bolognaise, and not feel bad about it for days and days and days. In the magazines they talk about weight loss, If I buy those jeans I can look like Kate Moss, Oh no it's not the life I chose, But I guess that's the way that things go.” “Oh yes, I'm fine, Everything's just wonderful, I'm having the time of my life. Oh yes, I'm fine, Everything's just wonderful, I'm having the time of my life.” Ashlyn struts to the back of the choir room. ” Oh Jesus Christ almighty, Do I feel alright? No not slightly, I wanna get a flat I know I can't afford it, It's just the bureaucrats who won't give me a mortgage, Well it's very funny cos I got your fucking money, And I'm never gonna get it just because of my bad credit. Oh well I guess I mustn't grumble, I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles.” Ashlyn takes a bow when the band finishes. Mr. Shue looks at Blaine and Santana, who nod. “Ashlyn you are the first of the New Directions,” Mr. Shue says with a huge grin. Jake hugs Ashlyn before she takes a seat with Mr. Shue. “Hello. My name is Jake Brown and I shall be singing Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian.” “''The wound heals but it never does, That's cause you're at war with love, You're at war with love, yeah. These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change, This battle.”'' Ashlyn and Blaine began to bob their head to the song. “Never let a wound ruin me, But I feel like ruin's wooing me, Arrow holes, they never close from cupid on a shooting spree, Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me, But when you're trying to beat the odds up, Been trying to keep your nods up, And you know that you should know, And let her go, But the fear of the unknown, Holding another lover strong, Sends you back into the zone, With no Tom Hanks to bring you home, Another night of fighting, On the frontline with a poem, Trying to write yourself a rifle, Maybe sharpen up a stone, To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone.” Jake did a little dance. “I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched, I wish that I could stop loving you so much, Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together, When all of the signs say that I should forget her, I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had, I wish that the good outweighed the bad, Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over.” “These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change, These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change, These battle...” Jake climbs up onto the piano. “I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love, I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much, And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together, When all of the signs say that I should forget her, I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had, I wish that the good outweighed the bad. Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over.” Jake jumps off the piano into a bow as Mr. Shue claps. “Well we officially have two members. I guess no one else is gonna come in today so let’s say that’s a wrap,” Mr. Shue says as he looks at his watch. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TO BE CONTIUED.... Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Season One Category:Season premieres